A Dream
by Hopelessromantic721
Summary: Another old fic. PeterxWendy people! When strange feelings arouse in Peter Pan, his feelings lead him back to the open window back in London, where a slumbering beauty awaits him. FLUFFY!


Peter Pan  
PeterxWendy

Wendy sat on the patio seat next to the window; gazing out to the stars and hearing nothing but passing cars below. Which was odd. Usually the nursery would be filled with either her father's furious shouts about some random reason, her nanny's quiet barks of cleaning up, or her brother's constant happy cries of playing. The reason she was alone was because her father and mother went out for a walk with nanny and the boys. Wendy felt rather tired and stayed home.

So here she was; staring out into space. Slowly, her mind crept back to the wonderful times she and a certain flying boy had together. It was only a few months after the adventure. But to Wendy Darling it seemed to be an eternity without seeing the boy she deeply cared for.

The hypnotizing sound of passing cars lulled Wendy into a drowsy state. As the cars lessoned in her street, she began to feel her eyelids grow heavy. Without much willpower to deny her needed rest, Wendy fell asleep with her back against soft pillows and her nightgown tucked neatly under her legs.

No sooner as she had fallen asleep, a small gush of wind blew into the room, sending the curtains to sway around the girl gracefully. A faint chuckle echoed from the outside world before a young boy with flaming red hair and freckles on his cheeks flew into the room beside Wendy.

He floated to her side with a disappointed look plastered on his features. Wendy had fallen asleep. If he were to come through the window just a minute earlier, he would have had the chance to actually see her awake. The mysterious boy sighed, his face finally coming out of the shadows to reveal, Peter pan.

Peter stared down at Wendy's angelic face; the same one he wished to see for the longest time. You see, the boy came alone without his fairy companion for once. In fact, Peter had to order the fairy away on some ridiculous mission, make sure the lost boys kept her busy when she returned, and sneak behind 4 clouds just to get away unnoticed by the fairy, and of course that old Cotfish, Captian Hook.. He knew how persistent she could get (and murderous he might add), and how furious she would be if she were to find out he wanted to see Wendy-Bird…alone. Plus it would give hook all the joy in the world if he knew he still saw Wendy in her sleep. He would no doubt come in a second and use her as bait for his evil deeds, or worst.

The very thought of Wendy-Bird getting hurt because of him made shivers run up and down his spine and leaving him to toss and turn at night. He would only visit secretly. From both Hook, and Tink (mostly the little blonde fairy).

She would question him for hours about seeing that "Wendy-Bitch", as she would call her (though he didn't know what that meant), and why he would want to see her. More importantly, why he would want to see her, alone. But truth be told, the boy himself didn't know the reason. Perhaps just to have privacy.

Peter shook his head. 'Privacy for what?' he thought confused. Though it was no longer an alien feeling. Whenever Peter thought of Wendy-Bird, he would get this funny feeling in the pit of him stomach. Like ropes were tying themselves tightly into the most twisting knots.

It was then he noticed the girls' brothers and other family members were no where in sight. He shrugged. He heard that boys would move out of thier mother's rooms when they get older. This must be no different with Wendy-Bird.

He suddenly grew sad. Wendy was growing up. He could tell right away that some of her features are losing their childish looks, and are growing into more of a beautiful woman like face. Though he couldn't see the difference in the girl before him. Wendy-Bird always looked beautiful to him.

He sighed. One look at Wendy and he felt a smile grow on his face. 'I missed her so much.' he thought gazing quietly down at her.

Wendy let out a small whimper, her peaceful sleep disturbed by the cold wind through the window. She shuttered and cuddled as deep as she could into the pillows in her sleep to warm up as best she could. But the girls exposed pale arms chilled her still.

Peter frowned. His heroic instincts taking over him. Without a much thought, he bent down and picked Wendy-Bird in his arms bridal style and carried her to her bed. As carefully as he could, he placed the sleeping beauty on her comforters, and brought the sheets over her body with care. He even tucked her in like she was one of the lost boys back home. Sometimes, he would wake extra early to see one would be falling off, and he would tuck them back in, just like Wendy-Bird showed him.

Instantly, a smile bloomed on the girl's face as the blankets warmth flowed over her. Her smile seemed contagious, as Peter bore one as well. With a heavy heart, he turned to leave when a small moan escaped from behind.

"Peter…" Wendy whispered, sounding desperate.

Peter turned back and was at her side faster than a flash! He almost laughed at himself when he found her merely talking in her sleep. 'Being a hero is too much work.' he laughed in his head. He was always acting so tough and being "Her hero". He always had a weakness when it came to rescuing girls. Especially her. But what else was a hero like him to do than to come to the aid of his damsel in distress?

He blushed. 'MY damsel?!' he thought blushing. Another confused look came over his features. The boy had never in his life blushed. But this now seemed common whenever he thought of her smile, or the way she laughed, or her three perfect curls as they bounced to her every step, or-

"Peter…" Wendy moaned again, lifting her hand up to his face. He panicked thinking he woke her, but the girl was still asleep. He froze as her finger caressed his cheek. His face lit up brighter than Tinkerbelle when she was furious with him when he put a water ballon in her clock home and it popped as soon as her wings poked a hole in it, making her wetter than the ducks in the lake.

Her delicate fingers brushed over his lips, sending a cold chill down his back. The funny feeling in his stomach came back to him full force. This feeling was stronger now that Wendy was in front of his face; it was new, weird, exciting, but most of all... terrifying. And if there's one thing Peter Pan will NEVER admit, is that he was a coward.

He was about to pull away when Wendy whimpered his name again. Guilt instantly grew in him. Which was another new feeling up until now. He hated seeing her sad. He knew just as well as any other lost boy is that if Wendy ever cried, he would be all over her trying to make her smile again.

'Because I just love it when she smiles.'

He grabbed her hand and held it gently, kneeling beside her bed. "I'm here." He whispered. "I'm here Wendy-Bird."

Wendy smiled, which in turn, made Peter smiled. His eyes fell on her soft pink lips. He didn't know why, but he felt like they were calling to him. Like a snake to it's prey; hypnotizing him to come closer. He obeyed their commands and leaned forward, his heart beating hard against his chest, his face heating up, and the knots in his stomach doubling in efforts of tying themselves.

He felt scared. He didn't know what he was doing, but at the same time, he was curious. He either wanted to leave right away in fear, or know how it felt to have his lips on her soft pink ones that resembled a blooming rose in spring.

And as he mentioned before, Peter Pan was **no** coward.

The knots in his stomach tied into a thousand knots as his face blushed all the way to his hairline as the feeling of warm washed over his entire body. He never felt like this before. It excited him. He wanted to feel this way more than anything else. He never lived like this, even on his most dengerous and funnest adventures. He...liked it. ALOT!

Her soft pink lips made him feel faint and jumping for joy at the same time.

'This is SOOO much better than fighting Hook!' he thought with a grin.

One feeling stuck out though. He felt like he was flying, but more like on cloud 9 than anything else. He felt like he was flying through a sea of stars, flowers, and the softest of pillows all at once. In fact, he opened one eye to see that he was indeed, floating above Wendy's bed. He nearly fell over to see she was floating as well below him.

_"Just think one good thought, and you'll fly!"_ his own words echoed in his head. He smiled and continued onward.

He broke away for breathe, his mind fuzzier than the grizzly bear he accidentally woke from his nap last week (again). He opened his eyes and found two beautiful sapphire eyes sleepily staring back at him. He noticed that his arms found their way around her slender waist and Wendy had torn his hat off, her finders entangled in his red locks.

"Peter?" she said groggily only half awake. "What are you-" before she could question him any further, Peter pushed her down on her bed quickly, and planted one last kiss firmly on her lips. Quicker than a blink of an eyes though, Peter was gone.

Wendy bolted from her bed now fully awake. She searched frantically around her room for any sign of the boy, but he was no where to be seen. 

She sighed sadly. "It must have been a dream." she whispered nearing tears.

But something caught her eye. It was a small green hat with a red feather sticking out. It was then she noticed that her lips seemed a bit too warm for just waking from a dream.

Wendy grasped the hat and held it close. Red stray hairs stuck out and holes were seen all over it, showing all the adventures and rumbles the owner went through in _his_ lifetime. 

Wendy smiled. 'That was no dream.' she thought. She also knew the boy was outside her window, too shy to reappear after what he had just done.

As though reading her thoughts, Peter shrunk deeper into the shadows just outside the window, too embarrassed to show his tomatoe face now. He saw a glimpse of his hat in Wendy's hands, and slapped his forehead at his own stupidity.

Wendy smirked at an idea, tucking the hat underneath her pillow. She heard a faint frustrated groan in the open air and knew it belonged to a very angry boy. 'He has to get it sooner or later.' she thought. Wendy wasn't stupid. She knew the boy would get in trouble with Tinkerbelle if he returned without his hat. 'And I'll be waiting.' she slyly thought, resting back on her pillows. If she was going to see Peter, she was going to see him, and he better not run away!

Peter groaned seeing Wendy going back to sleep. He couldn't wait for her to fully fall asleep. 'Tink will kill me if I don't get back soon.' he thought with a groan. 'I'll just say I lost it.' He glanced back to the giggling Wendy once more, feeling his cheeks burn. 'But I have to come back for it later.' he thought, not at all bothered by the idea of returning.

Peter flew off, still slightly dazed from the kiss. His face resembled a rose and he held a bright goofy grin. Though he knew he was already in trouble with the fairy, he never felt better in his life. A certain feeling stuck with him as he flew into the sky. His feet feeling lighter than before, and all the things around him didn't really seem to be there, but only an illusion. But they were, and so was he, and he was not imagining it all.

He, Peter pan, kissed Wendy Darling at long last, and it was truly the best thing he experienced in his life. The feeling he had was wonderful and he wished it lasted forever.

What it the feeling you may ask Peter? In the boys own words, he said this.

"It feels like walking out of a dream." Peter sighed happily.

----------------------------------------------------------------------  
So there you have it! Aww! Peter's having these feelings for the first time, and it's confusing him! v But not enough to make him oblivious about what he SHOULD have done in the movie! vo He should have kissed her goodbye in the movie anyway! n Would have made a better ending than just saying, "We'll dump you back to earth and never see you again! Bye!" So here's MY ending. I messed it up from my original version. Where Tinkerbelle flies in when peter flees from Wendy's room, and trying to explain himself to her. I thought this was better though. ; Oh well. This is what you get for being a lazy arse I guess. --; Well, anyway, another story done, and so much more to go! And so I say-  
Cause as you all know by now,  
And if you don't know Sir or Madame,  
Tis true when I tell you this…  
A HOPELESS ROMANIC I AM!!!


End file.
